Speechless TEMPORARY HIATUS
by Jalooloo
Summary: "Sometimes, we don't get our happy endings." The odds weren't in anyone's favour. A deaf person, born killers, forbidden lovers, best friends, mortal enemies and brother & sister were thrown into an arena of death. Only one victor - No one wins.
1. Chapter 1

It is the morning of the reaping. Last night I just couldn't go to sleep - so here I am, axe in hand, chopping down what remains of the pine tree in my yard. I can't believe exactly one year has passed. Although this is my second reaping, I am still as frightened as I was last year. I'm not just frightened for myself; I'm frightened that I might lose one of my five brothers, four of which are eligible for the Hunger Games this year.

The Hunger Games is an annual televised event where the ruthless Capitol randomly selects one boy and one girl, each between the ages of twelve and eighteen from each of the twelve districts, forcing them to battle off in an arena of death. The victor then wins a new house for themselves and their families in their District, along with food, fame, and wealth.

I put my axe down and stare at the sky, sunrise; so beautiful. I would usually enjoy this sight but today I just couldn't get myself to smile. It was so contrasting compared to the mood plaguing district 7. Most children my age would be snuggled in their parents' arms, reassuring themselves that someone else would get picked. Not me, I feel more comfortable outside in the fresh air.

I took a deep breath and sighed, looking at my house for possibly the last time in my life. Then, I heard a faint crackling in the leaves behind me. Before I could even blink, I was lifted into the air. When I was put down I met the eyes of my oldest brother, Tobiah.

Tobiah is twenty years old; seven years older than me. We both have the same coloured golden locks and same coloured blue eyes, which are almost turquoise. My brother towers 30cm over me. I always wonder what it feels like to be that tall. He looks like a giant. He doesn't realize how handsome he is - well he is practically a carbon copy of every girl's dream guy – tall, tanned, muscular, chiseled and just plain good looking. I wish my mother lived to see the wonderful man he has become.

My father was murdered for exiting the district boundaries three years ago. At first I was distraught; I spent days and nights mourning over his death. Though, days later, I became angry at him; mad that he would leave his five children to fend for their own. Tobiah was seventeen when father died. He was the eldest and did all he could to protect us. He banned us from taking any tesserae but he took a lot himself. He probably had the most amounts of entries into the hunger games… I could have lost him too. The odds weren't in his favour but it seems the gods were. Tobiah is more of a father to me than father ever was.

Mother, on the other hand, died giving birth to me. She knew she was going to die if she kept me… but she kept me anyway. I've always respected her for that but sometimes I just think that it would've been better if she was alive instead of me. My brothers told me tales about her and how her mother's best friend survived the Hunger Games.

Would she be proud of me?

"Couldn't sleep," Tobiah questioned. He sat on a log and patted the spot next to him, motioning for me to sit there. "You're a promising lumberjack, Dynynia. Heck maybe you'll be a better lumberjack than father!"

I couldn't help but giggle. I'm hardly ever happy but Tobiah always seems to make me laugh. When I stopped giggling, I dug my head into his shoulder and we sat in that position for what seemed to be hours.

"Brother…" I hesitated, "What will happen if I am reaped?"

Tobiah just looks at me sympathetically; he has been through many reapings before, he knows how I feel. Sometimes, he is even more scared than me. Most people just say to themselves, 'It's okay, it won't happen', but you can't escape the inevitable. Someone has to get reaped and that person could be _you_.

He gently wiped a tear away from my cheek, a tear that I was not aware that I let out. He cradled me in his strong embrace, "You won't be reaped - the odds are in your favour…. and when the reaping is over, we will buy you a new ribbon for your beautiful hair."

I gave my brother a kiss on the forehead, showing my appreciation for his words.

"Will you help me pick a pretty dress for today?"

"There is nothing that I would rather do."

**-XXX-**

I only own five dresses; two of them were a faded baby pink, one was a rich but torn violet colour, one cream coloured frilly dress and one black flowing dress.

I laid them out on the floor in front of me and then moved aside to show my brothers. They were all awake and all decided to help me find something to wear, before they went to find something for themselves.

Tobiah, of course, was the oldest and tallest. Second oldest was Xanthe, who was eighteen and slightly shorter than Tobiah, probably by 2cm. Third oldest was Livone, he was seventeen and probably was the most like father out of the bunch, looks and personality wise. Next came the twins, both of which were one year older than me.

Xanthe was quite popular across District 7. He was a lumberjack, like Tobiah and father, so lots of the builders around town knew who he was. He was charming and witty so a lot of the girls fancied him. He was strong and courageous, so the men all respected him, even at his senior. Also, he had a nurturing side so many of the children had faith and trust in him. He inherited the same golden hair that Tobiah and I have. Though, one thing about him that is quite magnificent is that he had the same turquoise eyes as us but each eye has a purple ring to it, about one third of an inch of purple lining the outside.

Livone, like I said, looked exactly like father. Well, at least what I remember he looked like. His black hair was contrasting against his fair skin and his dark brown eyes giving the illusion that they are black. It is amazing how he was the only offspring to inherit dark eyes as lighter eyes are less common.

The twins were like my best friends. They were the closest to my age and I guess they just shared the same interests as me. Unlike Tobiah, who was usually out and about getting the grub to eat, the twins weren't afraid to be boys. They weren't afraid to be children and to act stupidly. I never show it but they made me feel comfortable and at times, extremely happy. They were extremely creative and could find fun in anything, which is something I admired about them. Sometimes their optimism got a bit worrisome. Voki and Bayou were identical. Both had golden hair, a few shades lighter than mine. Voki had turquoise eyes as well but Bayou had very light brown eyes. That is how I told them apart.

"I'm thinking about picking the cream coloured one, what do you think To… Tobiah?" I didn't see him anywhere. "I'll be back."

I left my room and headed straight for Tobiah's room, only to see him sitting motionless looking at the wall with a beautiful honeydew coloured dress sprawled on the floor next to him.

"Brother?"

He responded by looking at me with a feign smile. I could tell he has been crying. I'd never seen him so vulnerable and fragile before. I sat next to him and before I could say a word, he opened his lips, "Mother was so amazing and she was the most beautiful thing I thought existed. When her life ended, your life started. When I looked into your eyes for the first time, I fell in love. You were an angel sent from the heavens. I made a promise to myself, to be the best brother in the world, to never let you get hurt. You were the most beautiful thing in my life from that moment on and you still are. I love you Dynynia."

I was speechless and for the second time, before I could say a word, he opened his lips and spoke, "The morning she went into labour she gave me this dress. She told me to give it to you at your second reaping. This is the dress she wore when her best friend was reaped. They wore matching dresses. They were both your age and they were just as scared as you are right now."

We hugged again for what seemed like hours and then I tried on the dress.

**-XXX-**

"You look perfect little sis," Xanthe whispered breathlessly.

My brothers were already dressed and we all went in for a group hug. I never wanted this moment to end – It was perfect.

I put on a lopsided smile and jokingly asked one of my brothers, "Is anyone here a hairdresser?"

**-XXX-**

I just stood there, blank. So many children, one and most probably two won't come home. Why, why did this have to happen – It's just wrong. They were all so innocent and scared.

What I would do if I got my hands on President Snow.

My heart stopped beating, d-d-did she just call my name.

"Oh where is sweet little Dynynia?"

The first thing I did was look Tobiah, his face monotonous but obvious tears were streaming from his eyes.

I felt like a zombie, emotionless and stiff, as I walked up to the stage. Then it hit me, _I'm going to die._ I just dropped to my knees and cried. Warm arms wrapped around me and held me in a tight embrace. I looked up and met the exquisite eyes of Xanthe. I thought they couldn't get more beautiful but something about his expression made them look better.

Sympathy.

Love.

Anger.

Fear.

So much emotion in his eyes but he was staying strong, for me. He didn't want me to see him weak and I bet he didn't want to see me weak either. I stood up, head held high and scanned the crowd - none of them could look me in the eyes besides my family, who were all shocked. Not even my friends looked at me.

I just wanted someone to volunteer for me. I don't want to leave. I don't want to die.

But before I knew it Xanthe was carefully guiding me up to the stage. His grip was delicate but strong enough to hold me upright. He shot the ugly Capitol woman a sickening glance.

_Everybody's watching._

The Capitol, the districts – they were all watching this. How was I going to get sponsors acting like a wimp?

_You are a wimp._

I pushed Xanthe slightly away and stood on my tiptoes. I still had to look up to meet his gaze.

I mouthed the words_ 'I love you' _and walked up to the stage. I over stretched my arm and shook the hands of the Capitol lady. Her name was _Maylorna_ or something. She gave me a fake smile and turned to pick the boy.

"Bayou Orka."

The whole crowd gasped and I looked up to see Bayou and Voki crying in each other's arms. They couldn't break the twins up, they just couldn't!

I wasn't sure how I felt anymore but you could tell how Xanthe felt. He was only half way back to his spot in the crowd, frozen. I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was angry; his hands were shaped in fists and they were blood red. I swear his fists were just going to explode or break in half.

Bayou started to walk forward and Xanthe just raised his fist in his direction.

"Where do you think you are going brother?" His voice was of anger and pain. Xanthe kept his head down the whole time and his other fist just got tighter.

Bayou's lips quivered and he stuttered, "I-I was reaped Xanthe."

Xanthe looked up and squinted at Bayou, one eye showing underneath his now messy bangs. He pointed to the sky and roared, "No you fucking weren't. I volunteer as tribute. I volunteer as tribute for these stupid Hunger Games!"

I'd never seen him so… so _furious. _To tell you the truth, I'd never heard him even swear before.

He turned around and looked at me dead in the eye. This was not happening.

**-XXX-**

**Hey! You made it this far? Thanks for reading my story. I know it is pretty bad and the first chapter is verrrryyyyy boring but it will get better. I would like to give a shout out to my best friend fatgirlXD/esile and a brilliant writer gigglegiggle88 for giving me so much inspiration. My story might resemble hers a little but it won't ever be as perfect! Please read her story! It is just simply amazing. I spent a long time reading it and I felt so broken when I finished all the updates so far! Lol I am obsessed with it.**

**Please review!**

**Oh and every three chapters I am writing from Kael's (District 1 boy) and Eleanor's (District 12 girl) POV. Enjoy…**


	2. Chapter 2

_I was running through the district, flower in hand, "Xanthe, Xanthe! It's pretty isn't it?"_

_He looked up at me and smiled sweetly, "Of course it is my little raptor."_

_My headed playfully tipped to the side and I raised my eyebrow, "Little raptor?"_

"_You don't remember don't you?"_

_His words got me curious and I sat next to him, signalling for him to continue._

"_Five years ago, when you were six, you told me you wanted to be a Velociraptor."_

_This made me chuckle, "Can't I have a better nickname though?"_

"_What type of flower are you holding?"_

"_The woman at the store said it was a Sweet Pea or something."_

"_Sweet Pea it is."_

I laughed underneath my breath, _Sweet Pea._ Xanthe had been calling me that for over two years now.

The creepy Capitol lady looked up at me, "Did you say something?"

I just nodded my head. I wasn't going to talk to her.

Xanthe came out of his room and eyed the train we were in. _We're on our way to the Capitol. _He was drying his hair with a towel, "I smell like a girl."

"Now brother, what is wrong with girls?" I tried to be serious but when his face turned bright pink I couldn't help but smile. Xanthe didn't have a shirt on but I didn't mind. Growing up with five brothers I just got used to it. Boy will be boys. I could tell that Maylorna was nervous as, even under her coats of makeup, she was blushing.

Our mentor this year was some guy called Velon. He didn't seem like much but he had to have won the Hunger Games somehow.

"Are you going to put on a shirt soon bigboy? I think May over there is going to have a heart attack," Velon smirked; his voice was deep and brooding, like a backdrop for a funeral.

Xanthe threw on a charming smile; I think she strangely enjoyed the attention. He turned his head and his gaze went over Velon's shoulder, who was about the same height as him. When Xanthe gave Maylorna a heart-warming wink, I swear she just went to heaven and back. All my brothers were handsome but then there was me, plain old me.

"Am I threatening you Velon?"

"You wish."

The whole situation just made me chuckle. I thought I could hold it in but when I looked at Maylorna's face, I just erupted into a fit of laughter - She was so flustered.

"Brother, I know you have a seemingly growing allergy for clothing, but put something on please," I teased Xanthe. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"How I am going to live?"

I gave him a small smile, maybe a little bit too forced.How was _I _going to live? I knew my brother was just making a joke but those words just seemed to devour my brain.

_I was going to die in a few days._

_Xanthe was going to live._

_He was going to go home and have a great life; he was going to make me proud._

_How could Xanthe loose? I mean, look at him!_

**-XXX-**

Food! So much food!

Everything I'd ever dreamed of and more sat on that table - It was like I was in heaven, ironically the place I would probably be in a couple of days. I looked to Xanthe who was poking a piece of lettuce, making me feel warm inside. Still the same Xanthe.

"And this is…" Xanthe almost looked repulsed by the lettuce and looked up at Velon with a genuinely disgusted face.

My feet felt, _odd_, walking barefoot on the wooden floors. I sat next to Xanthe and buried my head into his shoulder, "I'll eat it if you want."

His face was priceless. He didn't have to say anything because I could tell what he was saying. _You are actually going to eat… this?_

The day went on uneventfully, well probably something important happened but all I could do was think. Think about _things. _Xanthe didn't bother to get my attention and he just let me curl in his arms for hours. It was only hours until I got to see the faces of people who would kill me but I was abnormally comfortable. His arms were so comforting and warm, I felt safe in them.

_If I died right now, I would die a happy woman. Well technically, die a happy teenager._

Before I knew it, it was night time. Xanthe carried me to my room and tucked me in. Usually Tobiah did this all for me back home and years of nostalgia piled up in my heart. Today it was Xanthe tough, but it didn't feel much different at all.

"I love you Sweet Pea."

**-XXX-**

I woke up to the oh-so pleasant noise of screaming - Something about jam on the floor or something.

When I opened my eyes I was greeted with a horribly bright light and groaned, obviously a bit too loudly, as my district mentor Velon walked into the room.

"Finally awake, sleeping beauty," He joked tiredly. He looked funny in the morning – hair sticking up in random places, light bags underneath his eyes and an all-round lazy aura contradicting his usual alert, active and sarcastic attitude.

"Velon, come back here right now and clean up this mess!" I heard Maylorna scream, her usually high-pitched voice even more annoying. Velon rolled his eyes and left, only seconds later to come back and tell me, "If you want some breakfast, you better get ready now. Almost at the Capitol."

District seven was one of the few districts to share a border with the Capitol, so you think we'd get there in only a few hours. Though, the district was the biggest one in Panem by a landslide, so we practically had to go through the same length train ride as district 12 – which was the district the longest from the Capitol.

**-XXX-**

That shower was… something.

I swear I burnt all my skin off and right now, the only thing I smell is the overwhelming apple shampoo I smothered my hair with. I passed by the mirror and frowned at the sight.

I was about 5'2, which I wasn't too pleased about but I couldn't complain, but what troubled me was my body. I was roughly 51kg. Don't get me wrong – I don't think I'm fat or anything, I just don't feel like a girl. Most of my body weight was made up of muscle and I was, well, _lacking_, in the chest area.

Boys have never been interested in me. I'm just 'one of the guys' or purely friend zoned. It didn't bother me much though because I was only thirteen, but it kind of saddened me that I would never experience love.

I entered my room and found some clothes already laid out for me. Being satisfied with the choice of clothing, I put on the knee-length denim shorts and silky black shirt, which hung loosely on my body. This hands down was the most comfortable thing I've ever worn, besides the dress I wore at the reaping of course.

As I entered the dining area the first thing I laid my eyes on was ice-cream. It puzzled me why they would put ice-cream out for breakfast but, even though it wasn't the healthiest option, I grabbed a whole bowl of it and sat next to Velon.

I looked up at Maylorna and quietly chuckled to myself. She was eyeing the two boys at the table with disgust. They seemed to be having a contest to see who could devour the most chicken wings. I'd never seen anyone eat so much. Then again, I've seen more food today than I have my whole life time.

I realised just how hungry at I was when I stared down at the bowl in front of me. I'd never tasted ice-cream before so I was excited.

_If I'm going to die, I might as well die happy._

I took a whole spoon full and put it in my mouth. I groaned in delight as it immediately melted on my taste buds. I tasted of a rich caramel but then came a delicious burst of chocolate fudge, the two creating a sinful mixture in my mouth.

I think I had a few too many bowls of that stuff as I started to feel sick. But boy – It was worth it. I'd only dream of eating something as good as that. The only difference was that in my dreams, I was eating ice cream peacefully at home, not on a train sending me to my death.

I guess it wasn't that bad to die. Everyone had to die sometime. The reason I was scared, scrap that, terrified of the Hunger Games was how I was going to die. I wanted to die happy, surrounded by my loved ones. Plus I wanted to die quickly; painless. This was the Hunger Games though; I was most likely going to be killed surrounded by a pack of careers. They would kill me slowly, laughing as I screamed for help.

Shaking that thought from my mind, I looked up to see an absolutely gobsmacked Maylorna, intrigued Velon and amused Xanthe.

"What, it's just so good…" I mumbled guilty, eyeing the surplus of chicken bones scattered on the table. "Hey, you two haven't been holding back either."

Xanthe shook his head playfully, "Have I ever told you that I loved you Dynynia?"

I gave him a small, but genuine, smile and he turned to face Velon, who sat directly in front of him. "Any tips or strategies?"

"What are you good at hotshot?"

"I am good at wielding axes I guess, like most of the citizens of district 7. I guess I have a lot of endurance, which helps."

Velon's lips curled up into a smile, "I honestly think you can win this thing."

As quickly as those words left Velon's mouth, Xanthe gave me a small smile, "I don't want to win. I'm just here to protect my little Sweet Pea."

My mouth hung slightly open. Xanthe had done so much for me in my life but sacrificing himself won't be one of them.

"Look son, I don't thi," Velon started to say but was cut off by Xanthe, almost growling, "She is going to win. I will do anything, _anything,_ to make sure that happens.

Velon gulped and looked down. The whole table sat in an uncomfortable silence which lasted for about four minutes before Maylorna spoke up.

"How come Xanthe is so tall and Dynynia is so small?"

I raised my eyebrow curiously, wondering why she would ask such a question. I wasn't offended, it was just… strange.

Xanthe closed his eyes and smiled sweetly, leaning back on his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "She took after our mother." He looked so happy talking about her, that was until Velon had to open his mouth.

"Maylorna, if you think he is tall, wait until you see the beasts from 1 and 4. Almost seven foot…"

I shuddered at the thought. Almost seven feet, I was just five feet myself. Before anyone could reply to his comment, a sudden burst of cheering erupted from outside.

We had arrived at the Capitol.

**-XXX-**

As soon as we arrived, Xanthe and I were separated – something that I was not happy about.

I was led into a plain room and three people turned around. Creepy, creepy Capitol people.

There was one man with bright pink hair, bright pink eyes, bright pink clothes; all in all, bright pink everything.

My other two stylists were females and they looked like twins. I smiled sadly thinking of Bayou and Voki back at home. I wonder how they were doing.

The twins were the exact same. Both had the same purple frilled dresses on, the same yellow bobbed hair and the same black lipstick. The only thing that was different about them was the way they looked at me. The one on my left with pure disgust and the one on my right with determination.

The man spoke up, "I'm Ornovah."

Next was the female who looked repulsed by my presence, "Akeela."

And finally, my favourite so far out of the three, "Aleeka."

Weird names for weird people.

**-XXX-**

They spent ages waxing and scrubbing me. I felt so numb but so clean! They chopped my hair, adding layers but not taking off any length. Both my hair and skin felt so silky.

I decided to look in a mirror and I didn't recognise myself, until I looked at my body.

_Still the same old Dynynia._

I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, naked, waiting for my main stylist to enter the room. Her name was Tamaeta or something. Like saying tomato while you are drunk.

As I heard the door open, I turned around to see a chirpy young woman run into the room. She practically jumped on me, giving me a huge bear, seemingly unfazed by the fact that I was naked.

**-XXX-**

I looked in the mirror and I was actually pretty relieved. Every year district 7 was dressed in tree costumes. I still kind of looked like a tree but at least this was decent.

My hair was curled into perfect ringlets ending at my non-existent bust line. There were little green leaves and flowers scattered around my hair matching my floral headband. I was wearing a dress that felt like velvet but looked like tree bark tightly wrapped around my body. It ended mid-thigh and my shoes were clearly visible. I could feel the floor as I would only wearing woven leaves for shoes.

My make-up was minimal but made me look much better. I was wearing two shaded eye shadow; blue to match my eyes and green to match the leaves.

It wasn't the best thing ever but I was overjoyed I didn't have to wear a tree branch like last year. I might get some sponsors, I might not.

I turned to look at Tamaeta. She had a hopeful look in her eyes and she clasped her hands tightly, waiting for my opinion on it. I was going to say "I guess it is alright" but I just couldn't say it. There was something about her that made me feel the need to say something nice. So I smiled widely, pulling her into a long hug and whispered into her ear, "Thank you so much."

**-XXX-**

I walked into a room and everyone stared at me as I was the last tribute to arrive.

I gulped as I scanned the faces in the room. The reality of the situation finally set in again. Most of them will be dead in a few weeks – One of them my killer.

I was surprised at the number of people around my age this year. All the males seemed to be around sixteen or over but at least half of the females were fourteen or younger. Too young to die.

As I slowly made my way to my chariot, I caught a glimpse at a few of the career tributes, all of which were staring at me. My eyes landed on the district one and four boy. Velon was right when he called them beasts…

The one from four shot me a wink, sending shivers up my spine. Something about him made me uneasy. He looked like he could break my arm just by poking it.

I felt a hand squeeze mine and I looked up to meet the eyes of Xanthe. He gave me a reassuring nod and kissed my forehead, "Don't worry about them Sweat Pea, I'm here to protect you."

The chariots began to move and we entered the stadium.

'_Make them love you. Blow a few kisses, send a few winks, wave. They will eat it all up.' _I remembered the words of Tamaeta.

_Here goes nothing._

**-XXX-**

**Tell me what you think! I usually have heaaappppsss to put in the author's comments but I haven't got much to say today XD Well besides these four things:**

**I am obsessed with Prato so much I don't think it is healthy.**

**Gigglegigle88 changed her name and her story 'Panem's Angel' is still one of my favourite stories.**

**Thank you people if you read this. I seriously appreciate it.**

**Please review :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**The author's note is at the start today! I just want to let you know that I have a tendency to switch between past and present tense so sorry about that and tell me if there is any mistakes. Tell me if you like the story and what you think of the characters! This is going to be a record for me – two chapters in two days!**

**Oh and one more thing, I am going to start putting what P.O.V. the chapters are in. Even though about 90% of the chapters are going to be in Dynynia's point of view, there might be the occasional switch here and there.**

**-XXX-**

The chariots began to move and we entered the stadium.

'_Make them love you. Blow a few kisses, send a few winks, wave. They will eat it all up.' _I remembered the words of Tamaeta.

_Here goes nothing._

**-XXX-**

**Dynynia's P.O.V.**

Cheers screamed through my ears, lights flashing everywhere.

The amount of people in this room was overwhelming. I looked up at Xanthe strangely – He was winking at the crowd, licking his lips and waving. Honestly, it almost made me gag but he was just doing as he was told. I guess he was doing well as a few Capitol women fainted when they 'caught' his kisses.

I didn't know what to do; I wasn't the type of person to flirt. Instead, I titled my head down and peered at the Capitols through my fluttering lashes, waving timidly and flashing them sweet smiles.

The crowd loved it and I swore I saw a Capitol boy, around my age, point at me and fangirl. Well, _fanboy._

Then the crowd went silent, I looked up at the screen in awe. The district eight tributes were displayed on the screen. The girl was absolutely beautiful; her beige coloured hair gently floating behind her head and her piercing emerald eyes even making _me_ melt. She was gorgeous by herself but to top it off, her outfit was mesmerising. She was wearing a sleek black gown with spirals of patchy multi-coloured fabric going all the way down to the floor. The gown showed off all of her curves and the patches of fabric represented her district without taking away anything from her model-like figure. She sported a simple, black-chained necklace and matching earrings, which had emeralds incrusted into them, bringing her eyes out. Also, I noticed her body was covered in many little crystals making her skin sparkle.

I looked up at Xanthe, who was already looking down at me with loving eyes. I dug my face into his shoulder and he nudged me gently in the side. When I looked up, he pointed forwards, showing us on the huge screen. We looked so sweet together. I never realised how big my eyes were; I looked so innocent and young. Xanthe looked strong but soft as he stared down at me with adoration. I almost forgot I was squeezing his hand until I saw it blown up on the screen. Supposedly, the Capitol people saw it too and in a large group let out a roar of _aww's._

The chariots all came to a stop and I had some time to look around at the other tributes. I paid no attention whatsoever at the speech President Snow was making. I look to the left and locked eyes with the district six tribute. She looked even younger than me. Her eyes were a beautiful harlequin green and her hair a nice shade of brown - Russet to be precise. She gave me a sad smile and turned her head towards the floor.

When I looked up, I met the menacing gaze of the district one tribute. He was scanning over my body, most likely thinking of the many ways he can torture me. I looked away from his vibrant blue eyes only to see something even worse; the female tribute from district two sending daggers towards me through her electric blue eyes. Her hair was jet black and went dead straight down to her hips.

Uncomfortably, I looked away and saw that Xanthe was having a death-stare off with the big district four guy.

All of the tributes either looked tough or scared but one caught my eye. The girl from district nine had amethyst coloured eyes, the same colour of Xanthe's rings. I didn't even know that it was possible to have eyes that colour.

The chariots started to move and in no time, my feet felt the cold floor again.

**-XXX-**

When we got off the chariots, I was approached by the district nine boy.

"Hi, I'm Jago. You looked very pretty tonight," He shifted his gaze to Xanthe and gave him a heart-warming smile. "You were pretty cool to!"

Jago was about my height, about my age too. Probably younger but definitely not older. "Hi Jago, you were awesome yourself!" I beamed, happy that one of the tributes here were nice enough to compliment me. He was still facing Xanthe and acting like I didn't say a word.

His district partner, the girl with amethyst eyes, came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Little ol' Jago here is deaf. Only twelve years old. He is the sweetest boy ever and I don't think that it was fair that he got reaped. He couldn't even hear his name being called out but by everyone's stares he understood." She looked down at him the same way Xanthe does to me. It was obvious that they weren't related or dating but you could see she really cared for him.

"My names Amaryllis, I'm sixteen. Well, seventeen as of tomorrow." She bit her lip as she introduced herself. She stuck her hand out which I gladly shook, "Dynynia, thirteen."

She turned to face Xanthe and they shook hands and stared deeply into each other's eyes, none of them breaking out of their gaze or grasp. I let them have their moment before I interrupted them, "Hey brother, you going to let go anytime soon?" I shot him a wink when he looked down blushing, something that he rarely ever does.

He quickly let go of Amaryllis' hand and introduced himself. I chuckled quietly, they would be a cute couple but this was the Hunger Games and their potential relationship would ultimately fail.

The pack of careers walked past, the girl from four brushing my arm. I turned around curiously to see them talking to the girls from eight and ten. They looked like career material as both were the tallest female tributes this year and they were both surprisingly fit and pretty. I wondered how they both could look so healthy as they didn't live in the wealthiest districts around.

I put my bat-like hearing to the test and listened in on their conversation.

The tallest out of the pack, the 6'10 giant from district four, arrogantly demanded, "You two are joining the careers."

The ash blond one from ten started laughing hysterically and the absolutely gorgeous one from eight stood awkwardly rubbing her arms. The one from eight quietly whispered, almost inaudibly, "Stella, should we?"

Stella stopped laughing and stared at the careers, a little smirk playing at her lips. She then went on and coldly stated, "I would rather burn in hell than be one of your stupid little careers."

I was trying to stifle a laugh as the careers faces were priceless.

Stella looked to the girl beside her and questioned, "Wait, Iris. You aren't actually thinking of joining those bastards are you?"

Iris just shook her head and quietly walked away with Stella.

I couldn't help it anymore and I just burst out laughing, earning dirty looks from the careers and some amused looks from the other tributes.

**-XXX-**

I spent the whole night talking to Xanthe. He made me forget everything. The last thing I remember was us playing a game of I spy out of the window but I must have drifted asleep as I woke up in my bed.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, my face only centimeters away from my stylist, Tamaeta. I let out an ear-piercing scream which made her burst into fits of giggles. My brother entered the room almost immediately with a plate in his hand in a battle-ready stance and sauce dripping down his sleepy face.

Once he saw that I was okay he just said morning and walked away.

Tamaeta just smiled at me and told me to get ready for the first day of training.

I took a quick and soothing shower, this time not burning my face off. Today I used strawberry flavoured shampoo and jasmine scented moisturizer. I felt so clean and soft!

The prep team quickly rubbed and plucked any blemish and hair, the whole time telling me that I still had to make a good impression. They made me wear a tight black and red training suit, which I think all the tributes had to wear for training. Tamaeta put my hair in a pretty French Y-braid with a chignon still making me look presentable but making sure it wouldn't get in my way. She put on a small dash of powder on me and a little bit of eyeliner, making my eyes look sort of cat like. The black combat boots I had to wear made me feel cooler for some strange reason.

I made my way to the dining room to see a sight I have been getting quite familiar with. Velon and Xanthe were scoffing down bowl after bowl of lamb stew and I sat silently watching them while nibbling on a corn cob.

Velon turned towards me and chuckled, "Hey little one, you never told me what you were good at."

His hair was violet today. _He is becoming a Capitol._ I smiled to myself before I looked down shyly, "I'm not really good at anything."

Xanthe scoffed and proudly stated, "She can run 100m in 11 seconds flat. Oh and she is the most promising female lumberjack in our area."

I felt very flattered but it made me feel less like a girl. Yes, I was the fastest and strongest girl my age but that would not help me in the arena when I had to fight against gigantic beast men.

Velon's eyes lit up and he loudly told me, "Very, very impressive. You might not even need your brother to win these games."

**-XXX-**

The training room was huge and I looked over all the various weapons and stations. I saw a cheerful Amaryllis come over and say, "I'm going to the snare making station. You want to come with?" Xanthe looked down at me, practically begging for approval.

"Go ahead. Oh and, happy birthday Amaryllis."

I was looking around for a station that I could go to when I finally decided on one – The edible berries station. There was already three other girls there but they seemed friendly enough.

I bashfully walked up to the group who all seemed intrigued by the berries in front of them.

"I-I, I'm Dynynia. Thirteen years old. District seven."

The three girls turned around with warm grins on their faces.

The tallest one out of the group, who was only just a bit taller than me, announced, "Welcome to our little group! I'm Eleanor. Fourteen years of age. District twelve!" Her voice was modulated and soft – very pleasant to listen to. Eleanor had wide-set amber eyes and glowing copper blond hair cascading down to her waist in perfect little ringlets.

The shortest one out of the group spoke up, "I'm Gretel. Twelve years old. District six. Identifying edible berries and plants is like, the only thing that I'm good at…" I recognised this girl from yesterday. She was so short, skinny and delicate I was afraid she could break her back just by falling over. Her voice was very brittle, like she was going to burst out crying at any moment. I didn't blame her though. You could tell she was very scared. I was as scared as her at my first reaping but I think over the past year I have matured a lot.

The third and final girl had the most brilliant celeste coloured eyes. They were like endless pools of crystal clear water. I'm not sure what her hair looked like naturally but it was ash brown and styled in a choppy and edgy looking bob. It was most likely done recently by her stylist. "My name is Nadia. I'm thirteen and from district five." Nadia's voice was very silvery and soothing.

We stayed at the station for a few minutes, Gretel teaching us more than the person running the stall.

As a mutual decision, we all decided to move to another station.

"Any suggestions?"

I looked around and grinned, Xanthe was at the camouflage stall with Amaryllis and they both looked so happy. Amaryllis and I caught each other's gazes and I sent her a wink while mouthing 'hook in', causing her whole face to turn tomato red.

**-XXX-**

Our group stayed together and we avoided all the weapons stations, hopefully leaving them until last so the careers wouldn't see us. So far we visited edible plants and berries, rope tying, snare making, climbing, fire making and camouflage. I was not sure if we had enough time to try every stall but there was one thing I wanted to try before the end of today's session – The axe station.

I know that we aren't supposed to show our best skills because other tributes could use it against us, but, I missed the feeling of an axe in my hand and I wanted to show these girls how to use one. Gretel taught us how to identify poisonous plants from edible ones, Eleanor taught us how to tie simple knots and Nadia showed us how to weave baskets from grass. I thought it was only fair to teach them something in return.

Over the past hour and a half, I've learnt a lot about these three girls and I can honestly say they were my best female friends. I've learnt that Eleanor's father was originally from district four but got sent to district twelve for catching illegal fish, which is where he met her mother. He was lucky he wasn't executed or made into an avox. She had six older sisters all over the age of nineteen. I also learnt that Nadia was the daughter of district five's mayor. Her older sister came fifth in the Hunger Games three years ago at the age of fourteen. She had one living sibling called Dalton who was twenty-one and expecting his first child very soon. Gretel didn't say much besides that she was reaped with her sister's ex-boyfriend who she absolutely despises.

"We could try the axe station," I suggested. "It is quite far away from the careers and I could give you all a few pointers."

They all nodded their heads eagerly and we made our way over to the station. It took me about six minutes to explain to them how to hold the axe correctly then another two to tell them how to stand while swinging one. It took forever for them to master swinging the axe correctly but they seemed to get the hang of it. Though, they were only practicing on air and the real challenge came when they moved onto the wooden dummies.

Nadia was the best as she took a whole chunk of wood out of her dummies side, Gretel and Eleanor only chipping theirs.

They seemed puffed when they finished and all three of them rubbed their muscles sorely.

I started laughing at them and asked light-heartedly, "That really tired you out didn't it?"

Eleanor pouted and grew a devilish look on her face, "I'd like to see you try then Miss Axe Woman!"

I raised my eyebrows curiously at her and chuckled, "Miss Axe Woman?" Eleanor started grinning and handed me her axe. I looked over her shoulder and made sure that none of the careers were looking and I hit the dummy as hard as I could with the axe. I think I hit it a bit too hard as my axe went straight through the dummy splitting it in half in one swift motion. The sound of the dummy's torso hitting the floor made a deep noise which echoed around the whole room. I looked up to see almost everyone in the room had turned towards me, gaping. My eyes widened and I set the axe on the floor, looking down in embarrassment.

"That was awesome!" Nadia yelled over the silence that filled the whole room. I didn't reply, I was just looking at the career's staring at me. All of them were surprised but when they saw me look at them, they turned their faces into scowls and gave me death stares. All of them besides the girl from one, who was for some reason giving me a thumbs up.

"Let's move on." So we did. We all walked over to the knife throwing station. We all took turns throwing them at the dummies. The closest I got was the outer ring of the target painted on its chest. Just as I thought I had the hang of it, I had to go and throw the knife way off target, barely missing the male tribute from district one's head. He turned around, his normally handsome features twisted unattractively. I swear I heard a growl leave his throat.

He started walking towards me like a pissed off bull, his footsteps heavy. As he got closer and closer I got a better look at his face. His eyes were a steel gray and his hair was dishevelled and black. He had the _'I am sexy without even trying'_ thing going on for him.

"And what the heck was that for!" He roared, his voice making me shiver. He stopped when he was right in front of me. I just made his elbows!

My mouth hung open and I was just speechless, nothing was coming out of my mouth. I was scared. He stuck his pointer finger out and roughly poked me in the forehead, making me stumble backwards and trip on my own feet. He stood over me and made me feel even smaller than I did before. "If I can knock you over just by poking you, imagine what I could do if I punched you. You'd be as dead as the frog buried six feet under in my backyard!" He lifted his foot up and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain.

It never came.

**Eleanor's P.O.V.**

He made me feel small. Very small. I just reached his pecks.

"Move," his voice was emotionless and blunt. "I said move pipsqueak."

I stuck my chin out, feigning courage, "No."

That didn't seem to affect him much at all. The only thing he did was twitch his left eye, "Just fucking move!"

Before I knew what I was doing, I shoved him hard. _Oops._

The anger filled up inside of him and I swear I heard him curse underneath his breath. Suddenly, I was lifted up into the air by his hand and his grip was so tight, I couldn't breathe. "Listen pipsqueak, I could kill you right know but I'll save it for the games." He then threw me to the floor and stepped over me.

Why did I even try to defend this girl, I hardly even knew her! Though, I felt I had to do it. She was so nice to me and the closest thing I had to a friend besides my sisters.

It was the moment I realised that I still couldn't breathe when an even another tribute entered the training arena, most likely coming from the bathroom. His eyes went cold when he saw what happened. His fists were clenched in fury and he ran up to the girl besides me.

"Sweet Pea," he whispered only to be kicked in the side by the other male. His head cocked to the side angrily, eyeing the boy with a baleful stare.

"Kael," he acknowledged.

He stood up in front of the boy and even though he only reached his chin, he didn't care. They were the same in build anyway so I bet their strength would be similar. They just stared at each other before Kael hit him square in the jaw. It turned into a full blown punch up before a few peacekeepers stopped them. There was blood dripping down on both of their faces and it looked like they were both going to get black eyes.

People were helping Dynynia up and she shrieked, "Eleanor!"

I couldn't breathe still and I was gasping for air. A peacekeeper picked me up and my vision started to blur. Then it became all black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dynynia's P.O.V.**

Eleanor was being carried away in a peacekeeper's arms, most likely going to a medical room. Her body looked lifeless but this was the Capitol, they could heal anyone… Right?

Everyone in the room just stood motionless, most likely in shock from what just happened. I couldn't help it anymore, this girl I had only known for over two hours and we've become so close. She risked her life for me! I angrily trudged over to Kael and repeatedly pounded him on the chest screaming things like "monster" and "idiot". He could have easily stopped me but he let me do this for a while. I think it hurt me doing this more than it hurt him but I didn't care.

After about one whole minute of me hitting his chest, he looked up at a peacekeeper and genuinely inquired, "Will she be alright?"

The peacekeeper replied without any hesitation, "She is in our most capable hands. Now, let me show you and Xanthe to the medical room to get you all fixed up."

Both of the boys nodded hesitantly as they exchanged dirty looks. Xanthe looked at me, his face all bloody and his lip busted, and mouthed the words 'I love you'. I sent him back an 'I love you too' before turning around and heading towards Nadia and Gretel, who were both still trying to process what had just happened.

A different peacekeeper came out and declared, "As we wait for the other tributes to come back, we will practice the agility and speed courses. Follow me."

I followed the peacekeeper and thought worriedly. _Should I go as fast as I can? It is safe for the other tributes to know that I am a fast runner?_

I was knocked out of my thoughts when the girl from district one came up to me and shook me lightly. "You alright, seven? By the way, you were impressive with that axe out there." She then leaned in towards me, her breath hot on my ear, "Don't get me wrong – I don't like you or anything. I'll still kill you but you have my respect." Then she left and joined the careers again. I guess I'll take that as a compliment…

"Okay, we'll start off going from youngest to oldest. When I call your name, form a line right here."

I paid close attention as this man spoke as I was curious to hear the other tributes names. They say don't get too attached to the other tributes because it would make it harder to kill them, but, it was different to me. I wanted to know.

"District 9, Jago. District 6, Gretel. District 7, Dynynia. District 5, Nadia. District 12, Eleanor. District 12, Billy. District 5, Carter. District 1, Riki. District 11, Cameron. District 3, Jonah. District 3, Harleigh. District 9, Amaryllis. District 6, Timon. District 8, Elliot. District 11, Harlow. District 2, Luna. District 10, Elijah. District 1, Kael. District 2, Austin. District 4, Viola. District 10, Stella. District 8, Iris. District 4, Trent. District 7, Xanthe."

I smiled; Xanthe was the oldest tribute here. Though it saddened me, Jago was the youngest here and probably didn't have the best of lives but all he did was smile. There were three massive courses in front of us and we were currently standing in front of the course labeled number one – The obstacle course. It wasn't that hard, well, that's if you are a great at jumping, ducking and climbing. The first thing you had to do was climb over a three meter high climbing wall. Then, for about half of the course, you had to alternate between jumping over thirty centimeter hurdles and ducking under eighty-five centimeter high bars. I didn't really get a good look at it from here but it looked like you had to then run up a ramp and jump from block to block.

Jago and Gretel didn't do too bad considering the fact that they were the smallest and youngest out of the group of tributes. I felt sad and embarrassed for Gretel as she slipped half a dozen times.

Jago finished the course in two and a half minutes, Gretel in three.

It was now my turn to do the obstacle course and I took a deep breath. I felt extremely nervous as almost of all the tributes were watching and since the training sessions were televised, the whole of Panem watched me too. I decided to do as hard as I could in these events as I wanted to show the world what I had to offer and maybe someone watching would like to sponsor me as well.

When I finished the course, I wiped some sweat off of my brown and looked up at the peacekeeper, "How'd I do?"

The peacekeeper just nodded his head and gave me a faint smile before his face became straight again, "You did well. Ninety-four seconds."

Someone started clapping enthusiastically and my head tuned up to see Eleanor with a grin going from ear to ear. It was amazing what these Capitol people could do but I still despised them as they enjoyed watching twenty-four kids battle to the death every year. I shot my gaze over towards Xanthe, who was wiggling his eyebrows at me, and Kael, who seemed distant and in his own world. There was no sign of what happened a few minutes ago besides the gruesome looking, ginormous purple hand prints around Eleanor's neck. After about four and a half hours, all of the tributes finished all of the courses. Kael was quickest on the obstacle course, Viola quickest on the agility course and me quickest on the speed course, which was just a one-hundred meters sprint.

Training ended after that and we all quickly went to our district rooms.

As soon as we were alone, well Velon and Maylorna were there but still, I gave Xanthe a big old hug saying, "You were brave out there!"

Xanthe let out a deep belly-laugh that made my heart melt. It was the little things in life that I would miss and this was one of them. "Don't worry Sweat Pea, that jerk deserved it."

After a few not so friendly words about getting into trouble from Velon, he praised us on our performance today and sent us to bed. I didn't fight back as I was absolutely stuffed from the whole day of training. Well, I scoffed down a few pieces of bread before I went but I still followed his orders.

Before I knew it, sleep took over me.

**Eleanor's P.O.V.**

My neck was still a bit sore and I just couldn't get to sleep. After seeing the other tributes on the training courses today I suddenly felt a lot more self-conscious and every time I closed my eyes I thought of the ways each of them could kill me. Despite orders from my district mentor Haymitch and my escort Hexellor, I decided to explore. I made my way to the elevator and scanned over the numbers. I knew that we weren't allowed to go to any of the other district floors so I pressed number thirteen, the roof.

I exited the elevator and walked through the mesmerising rooftop garden. I almost gasped as I saw the bright lights scattered across the city, it was so colourful and beautiful! Though, I kept silent as I realised that I wasn't alone up here.

Kael sat with his legs crossed, his head resting against the railings, looking out at the people celebrating beneath our feet. Celebrating our inevitable deaths. It sickened me and I questioned if I would rather be one of them living joyfully in their own little world or living in one of the districts.

"I can't do it," He stated, his deep and husky voice showing a hint of regret and sadness. I was being as silent as possible and he hadn't even turned around so I wondered how he knew I was here.

I slowly made my way towards him, confused. I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and asked him, sweet and sincerely, "What, what can't you do?"

He didn't even turn his head towards me but replied, "This." He waved his arms around in large circular motions, swatting invisible flies in the air. "The Hunger Games full stop!"

Before I could reply to his statement, he continued. "I've trained as soon as I could walk, but I didn't train for _this_. I've never actually killed someone, I don't understand starvation and people I've sparred with were my age. Most of the people here are younger than me!" He turned to face me and cringed when he saw my neck, his eyes rimmed with tears and they flushed with guilt, "I'm a pansy, I can't win the Hunger Games!"

"I have six older sisters, all of them which I adore. I love them with all my heart but I'll always live in their shadow. The only weapon I've mastered is rocks and I don't think that'll help me very much. My specialty is rope tying and I still can't do that very well. I'm so small that people take me for granted and treat me like a baby, if they wanted, they could snap me like a twig just by holding my wrist. I'm not that intelligent, athletic, funny or pretty; I've got nothing going for me," my voice lowered as I got to the end, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

Kael turned his body so that we were both facing each other cross-legged, our knees touching. His steel grey eyes lit up and the corners of his lips started to curl cheekily, "For the record, I think you're gorgeous."

My cheeks turned pink and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was being so open and sweet, plus, no male had ever called me gorgeous before. I pulled my face back so our noses were only one centimeter apart. Our faces were so close so I took the chance to look at all his features. Unlike many of the males back home, he had a strong and defined jaw, high cheekbones and nice… kissable lips… WHAT AM I SAYING? I hardly knew this boy and he was way too old for me. I tried looking him in the eyes but my gaze stared at his lips longingly. I'd never kissed anyone before and unless all the district one girls are blind, I'm sure he's kissed plenty.

He smiled widely and I noticed a perfect dimple form in his right cheek. As he closed the gap between our faces I closed my eyes. His lips felt perfect against mine and the taste of chocolate filled my mouth. Right now, I felt so special and I smiled into the kiss, which made him smile too. Things didn't get too heated but it was just how I hoped my first kiss to be – Short, sweet, simple and perfect.

When we pulled apart, both of our faces radiated joy. Despite the fact that I was dead meat in a few days, I was happy.

Kael chuckled quietly and bit his lip, which I had to say was quite adorable. "You know, that was my first kiss."

This made me burst out laughing. It quickly stopped when his face went serious. "But guys like you must have girls lining up outside their doors!"

He just shook his head lightly and stood up, extending a hand which I gladly took. When we were both upright, I realised how big he was again. Also, I could see the muscles bulging off of him and his chest was as firm as the cement on the floor. The giant in front of me leaned down so our faces were level and his right hand lifted my chin so I looked at him dead in the eye. "I'm what, forty-eight centimeters taller than you? Girls are scared of me and for some reason, you're not."

I kissed him on the forehead and mumbled into his skin, "We should get back now. You go first, people might see us together and that could be suspicious."

He stood up straight and looked me in the eyes before whispering, "Night Eleanor."

I knew he couldn't hear me but I whispered back to him anyway, "Night Kael."

**-XXX-**

**So how did you like that chapter? :D**

**THREE CHAPTERS IN THREE DAYS GUYS! Can I get a virtual cookie or something?**

**I don't write kissing scenes that often but since I made this an adventure/romance story, I guess I'll have to brush up on my skills… ;)**

**Please give me feedback or any ideas. Tell me is there is any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes too.**

**Oh and thanks for making it this far XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kael's P.O.V.**

_I was running my right hand through her soft, copper blond hair as she dug herself deeper into my embrace. She was sleeping in my arms, faintly snoring, as we lay under a tree. She was perfect from head to toe. Everything she did amazed me. I loved that when she kissed me it sent shivers down my spine. I loved it when she bit her lips when she was concentrating, which was adorable. I loved the way that she wasn't afraid of me. I loved that she was the most beautiful girl that I had ever laid eyes on. I loved everything about her._

_Then I slowly drifted to sleep, knowing that she was safe in my arms._

_I woke up to a rustling noise. It grew louder and louder and I knew right away that something was wrong. Eleanor fluttered her eyes open and she looked like an angel. I didn't have time to stare at her flawless face and I viciously spat in her face, "move, something's coming!" I instantly felt guilty because her face dropped but she just nodded her head and picked up her backpack._

_We weaved our way through the trees but the noise just intensified. I grabbed Eleanor's wrist and practically dragged her through the wood._

_Suddenly, someone jumped down from the tree tops and landed right in front of us._

"_She's pretty, though, I think she would look better cut up into little pieces," the faceless man cackled while drawing a machete out of his pocket._

_Eleanor hid behind me trembling with fear. The man in front of me lunged towards me and slit me across the throat, sending me tumbling to the floor. I was gasping for breath while hopelessly trying to call out for Eleanor. Her vulnerable voice was calling out to me too._

"_Kael!"_

"_Kael!"_

"_Kael!"_

"Kael!" someone worriedly shouted while shaking my shoulders. I looked up to see a tired Jewel towered over me. Jewel was my district mentor and winner of the first Hunger Games. She was middle-aged and in pretty good shape. She had this motherly vibe towards her but I didn't know how she could be this sweet after going through the first Hunger Games and year after year of seeing her tributes die.

My heart was still pounding out of my chest from the extremely vivid dream in my head and it took me a while to realise that the Hunger Games hadn't even begun yet.

"I-I-I am f-fine J-Jewel," I stuttered, breathing heavily

Jewel put her hand against my forehead and grimly shook her head, "Honey, you were clawing at the air while screaming _'Eleanor'_! I don't think you're fine. You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

As I settled down I just shrugged, "Bad dream I guess."

Jewel nodded her head skeptically and announced, "I was just going to wake you up anyway. Remember that today you are going to show the Gamemaker all that you've got. Very important if you want sponsors."

After she left I hopped straight into the shower, trying to wash off my dream. Why was it about Eleanor? I mean, yes she was perfect and yes we did kiss, but that didn't mean I loved her. Would I risk my life for her in reality? I wasn't sure but I definitely liked her. Ever since I saw her reaping up until now I thought fondly of her. She's different from all the other girls I've liked and I thought she'd just run away from me like other girls did, but she stayed. That's what made me like her even more.

I just didn't understand my feelings. I didn't understand feelings full stop.

Romance in the Hunger Games would be doomed anyways but I ignored that for now and just lived in the moment. I didn't have many moments left so might as well make my last ones the best.

**-XXX-**

Riki was my fellow district one tribute. I admit she was pretty with her platinum blond locks and her almond-shaped steel blue eyes, but she was like the sister I never had. I was surprised because usually careers were vicious and she was decent. I mean she was still a full-blooded career but I enjoyed her company. Riki was rude, bad-tempered, picky, bossy and spoilt but she never directed her anger towards me. I guess she was comfortable being with me as we were both from the same district. I saw the honest and humorous side to her which I can tell she rarely showed. When I came back late from the rooftops yesterday, she didn't tell a soul.

"Riki Carnelian, District one."

Riki stood up from her seat but before she could move any further, I grabbed her hand and she turned around.

"Good luck."

"Thanks. Good luck to you too."

I looked at her retreating figure and I realised that even though she was shorter than Eleanor, she had much more weight on her. I bet Eleanor was as light as a feather and I could bench her weight without even breaking a sweat. I might have to test that theory sometime soon.

_Speaking of the devil. More like speaking of the angel I guess…_

When I turned my head I saw Eleanor staring unblinking at me. I was curious to see her reaction so I winked at her and sent her a flirtatious smirk. As expected, she flushed a bright tomato red and turned her body to face the other way.

_Gosh that was cute!_

It seemed like just one second ago Riki went inside but my name was called out so I nervously entered.

"_Very important if you want sponsors,"_ Jewel's voice echoed again and again in my head. The realisation hit me that this moment could decide the rest of my life.

**-XXX-**

**Dynynia's P.O.V.**

I immediately shot up in bed when I heard a stream of psychotic guffawing. I must have looked funny because the almost inhuman noises coming out of Tamaeta's mouth slowly turned into pleasant giggling.

My stylist was very strange but she never failed to entertain me. She dressed like all the other Capitol people but she acted like a normal child. Tamaeta didn't really enjoy watching the Hunger Games but she knew she couldn't stop them so she decided to help the tributes by styling them. She wanted to give the tributes the best chance they had at winning. She knew what the Capitol people wanted but this was her first year so she was a little bit inexperienced. I admired her determination and I did enjoy her company so I guess you could say I was lucky to have her.

"Dynynia! You have to show the Gamemaker and some important Capitols what you can do today. The higher your skill, the higher your score. The higher your score, the more sponsors you get. So, do your best! We don't have much time, so in the words of my mother, be quick but don't rush!" She sung chirpily and literally rolled off my bed and skipped away.

I had a lukewarm shower, this time using a pineapple shampoo and conditioner. Even though I only tried my first piece of pineapple the other day, the smell and taste of it became one of my favourites instantly. When I stepped out of the shower, I noticed the perfume rack. It has been there the whole time and I didn't even give it two looks before but I wondered if they had pineapple scented ones.

Luckily, they did. I applied a small amount on my neck and wrists, careful that I didn't overdo it and smell like a Capitol citizen.

When I got out of the shower, my prep team started applying makeup on me while Tamaeta did my hair. She put it up into a pretty braided bun and purposely left my newly cut fringe out. Ornovah put a tiny turquoise bow underneath the bun which was a nice touch. Overall, I was pleased that I looked pretty but still like myself.

Xanthe stood outside the doorframe with a small box in his hands. My eyes lit up when I saw that it had my name written in bold letters around it. Like he was reading my mind, Xanthe spoke up, "Tobiah sent us each a ring to use as our district token. I don't know how he afforded it but one has a 'D' on it and one has an 'X' on it. Oh and it's green and brown coloured to remind you of home I guess."

"Oh my gosh! I love it! Thank you Tobiah!" I stared in awe at the rings. This by far had to be the most expensive thing I've owned before. I started to grab the 'D' ring but Xanthe quickly stopped me.

"No, _I_ get the 'D' ring. _You_ get the 'X' ring. If you are ever lonely in the arena, look down at the ring and remember that I will always be with you," Xanthe joked but I could sense the seriousness in his words.

He was the perfect brother and I could never thank him enough for being there for me. I gave him a long hug and slipped my hand into his as we made our way down to the training room to perform for the Gamemaker.

**-XXX-**

All of the tributes had arrived and we were sitting in an ordered line against the wall. I looked over towards Eleanor and traced her gaze to find out that she was staring intensely at Kael, the guy that hurt her yesterday. He turned around gave her a wink which made her look like a ripe tomato.

Before she turned away she met my eyes and I mouthed the words, _"Be careful"_. I saw what that boy could do and I didn't want Eleanor to get hurt. If Xanthe didn't win this year's games, I wanted her to.

The district one girl went in first and then it was Kael's turn.

"Kael Spinel, District one." I chuckled quietly to myself; the district one tributes always had some sort of fancy or expensive sounding name. This year, instead of the tributes first names being classy, their last names were. Carnelians and Spinels were gemstones I've learnt about in school.

It seemed like I sat here for hours until my name was called out, but when it was, I got filled with butterflies. Xanthe gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and I reluctantly walked in. Some of the Capitol people were watching me creepily and some were just lying back in their seats, bored.

I scanned over the weapons that I could use and settled on my specialty; axes.

A new found burst of confidence hit me and I picked up the axe with a big smile on my face. I decided to recreate what I did before but with more than one dummy. I pulled the axe high up on the air and looked over at the people to make sure that they were watching. Most of them lost interest but I wouldn't put up with that. I not-so-subtly coughed and swung the axe hard on the dummy. I hit it straight on its left shoulder and sliced it in a perfect diagonal line that ended on the right side of his waist.

_That got their attention._

I spun in a circle, not losing grip of the axe, and hit the next dummy clean in the stomach, splitting it in half and sending it down to the floor with a large bang. Compared to a tree, these wooden dummy felt like wet cardboard and was so easy to cut through.

Quickly, I turned and decapitated the dummy next to it and for a big finale; I struck a fourth dummy, purposely lodging the axe in its chest.

"Thank you Dynynia, you may leave now," One of the Capitol people told me and I was off.

**-XXX-**

Xanthe and I had to sit through an hour of Maylorna talking about manners and posture while Velon made weird faces behind her. Honestly, before I got reaped, I thought that Velon was a cold-hearted, serious killer. His deep brown eyes, similar to Livone's, always looked serious. Though, for the past couple of days, I've seen a side of him that I really liked. I've learnt a lot about his life and how he was a proud father of two boys, one on the way. His wife back at home, Kimora, actually turned out to be the lovely lady who volunteered at the school every week. They were childhood sweethearts and he proposed to her as soon as he won the games. I watched Velon's games a couple of years ago and if I can remember properly, he grabbed a backpack that laid on the outskirts of the cornucopia and laid low throughout the games, until it came to the top five, which he all killed by decapitating them with an axe. I think that's why he scared me so much but I guess that he just wanted to get home to his loved ones so he did whatever it took.

Xanthe remembered Velon's games more than I did and told me that after he killed them, he laid a daisy on their chest and whispered, "Forgive me Kim". That earned him lots of respect from me.

The TV started to display the scores and my gaze immediately focused on Kael's face.

_**11**_. Of course.

The screen then displayed Riki's face. _**9.**_

All of the rest of the careers either scored 9 or 10, as expected. Most of the other tributes scored 7 or 8. My heart broke for Gretel, she scored a 3.

When Xanthe's face graced the screen, everything seemed to go in slow motion. _Please be high, please be high, please be high._

_**10**_. I was going to congratulate him but my face quickly came up on the screen.

I crossed as many fingers and toes as I could and eagerly watched the screen.

_**9**_. I was overjoyed! Obviously, Maylorna was too as she pulled Xanthe and I into a bone crushing bear hug.

Velon gave me a pat on the head, "I think district seven is coming home with a winner this year."

**-XXX-**

**So? What do you think?**

**I'm sad that I ruined my updating streak yesterday and this chapter is a little bit boring but I like it :D**

**I'm tired so I'll leave you with this short and sweet author's note.**

**Oh and please tell me if you like this story and what you think of the characters so far. Maybe even tell me which character you want to win the games…**

**;) Thanks for reading and have a good day/night!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eleanor's P.O.V.**

I was on the roof top again, this time alone. Tomorrow was the interviews and then the day after the games would start. On the rooftop there was a slight breeze and for probably one of the last times ever, I let my hair fly with the wind. I liked the feeling of cool air on my scalp but not enough to cut all of my hair off.

Suddenly, someone picked me up by the waist and spun me around. My legs were dangling as he was way larger than me and I knew exactly who it was but I decided to act dumb.

"Whoever you are put me down!" I feigned anger.

He put me down, my back still towards him, and started lightly kissing my neck which was ticklish. I knew he had to bend down a lot to do this.

I could tell that Kael was smirking as I could feel it on my neck. "Are you sure?"

The thought in my head made me giggle slightly and I playfully cocked my head to the side, "Maybe a kiss on the lips would re-jog my memory." He spun me around like a ballerina and I quickly looked down. His presence made me nervous and seeing his perfect face made me blush a little bit. Kael had soft hands for a guy which I really liked. He put them up to my face and slowly ran his thumbs down my cheeks. I slowly turned my head upwards and my amber eyes met his metal eyes. His smirk slowly faded away and his faced turned serious. My stomach filled up with butterflies, the good kind, and his eyes were firmly set on my lips.

My heart was beating out of my chest as we both slowly moved in, and I noticed his forest scented cologne. Kael clenched his jaw, his face deep in concentration, as I slowly closed my eyes. His lips were soft against mine and today the kiss tasted like honey. Goosebumps shimmered across my skin when he started to run his hands through my hair.

Eventually, we had to break apart for air, but I didn't want to stop. I fairy-kissed him across his jaw line and when I pressed my lips softly against the underside of his jaw, he let out a low growl.

Kael lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me against the wall carefully so that he didn't hurt me. I savoured this moment as we were going to be thrust into an arena of death in two days and one or both of us were going to be dead soon.

The warmth of his body felt nice against my skin. I poured all of my emotions into the kiss; fear, nervousness, vulnerability and pure happiness. I desperately needed to breathe but the kiss just kept getting more passionate and I didn't want to stop.

We kissed for who knows how long before we mutually pulled apart. Both of us were breathing heavily and I laid my head against his chest. Kael started to absent-mindedly play with my hair for a few minutes until I exhaled deeply then looked up at him.

"What's your angle? Like for the interviews tomorrow," I smiled sadly. I've never been one for public speaking or crowds so I wasn't looking forward to it but it was inevitable.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a second before replying with, "Katiaryla says violent and mysterious but I think I'll go with Jewel's idea of handsome, charismatic and strong. How about you? Let me guess, young, innocent, beautiful and quiet underdog?"

"I was thinking more of sexy and seductive," I wiggled my eyebrows playfully at him.

"You can _definitely_ pull that off," he rolled his eyes with a toothy grin on his face. "By the way, you did great for the Gamemakers today. How'd you manage a seven?"

I hit him lightly on the chest and I swear that I bruised my hand. He pulled me into his tight embrace and too soon we parted ways again, leaving to go to sleep.

**-XXX-**

**Eleanor's P.O.V.**

It was definitely morning because the inside of my eyelids turned bright pink. Rubbing my eyes childishly, I looked around for Tamaeta. She wasn't there.

_That's a change._

I flipped my legs off the bed only to feel something hard underneath my feet. The thing underneath my feet was going up and down, almost like it was breathing…

"Tamaeta!" I screeched.

She got up straight away and pulled me into one of her famous bear hugs, which were similar to Maylorna's hugs. She smelt strangely of hairspray and sea salt. Surprisingly, I let out a large sob and started crying into her shoulders. "I'm going to miss you Tamaeta."

Tamaeta immediately pulled me out of her hug and looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were watering and she cried, "Oh Dynynia! I'd say that I would miss you too but I'm certain that I will see you when you win the games. Now come on honey, let's get you ready for your interview! You have practice with Maylorna for an hour before I get you all prettied up, so I guess I'll see you soon."

**-XXX-**

For about thirty whole minutes, Maylorna got Xanthe and I to balance books on our heads. I got the hang of it very easily but Xanthe didn't. It was quite amusing to see his concentrated face; tongue stuck out tightly between his lips, eyebrows creased and right eye twitching.

The rest of the half hour I had left with Maylorna was spent sitting with my back dead straight while having several mock interviews with her. She had a ruler against my back!

I was so thankful when I saw Tamaeta's face again. Well, Ornovah, Akeela and Aleeka were there too but it was a sight for sore eyes. Even though their makeup was headache inducing…

"Sit back darling and close your eyes!" Akeela's annoyingly high-pitched voice screeched out. Sadly, I'd probably miss her too.

I could feel the products being put onto my face but I could tell that there wasn't much. I sat still for about ten minutes before I was slipped into my dress.

"Sweetheart, open your eyes," Aleeka said in a sing-song voice.

When I did, I was absolutely stunned! My skin looked like it was glowing and my eyelashes looked longer and darker than usual. My lips were a very light pink and my cheeks were matching it, giving me a seemingly permanent blush. My eyebrows were shaped weirdly and I never knew how much your eyebrows could impact the look of your face until today. There was water green coloured eye shadow lightly applied on my eyelids which complemented my eyes and went well with my dress.

My dress was absolutely amazing! It was a one shouldered dress **(Quick author's note, all the links to the dresses are at the end of the chapter)** that was tightly wrapped around my chest. Around the middle were green, blue and silver crystals and below that, were different shades of blue and green twirling down towards the floor. I felt very feminine for once.

I was actually pretty without looking like a tree today!

"Thank you, thank you so much guys!" I started to cry again and pulled them into a group hug.

"Don't ruin your makeup little one," Ornovah was trying to comfort me while trying not to freak out which was more than I could ever wish for.

**-XXX-**

The first tribute to go was Riki. She had a stunning white dress on with a crystal flower in the centre of it. The bottom half of the dress was practically just feathers that ended mid-thigh but it was absolutely gorgeous. I knew Riki was a career but she was nice to me… sometimes. I think her angle was the 'feisty blond bombshell that took no crap from anybody and wasn't afraid to kill', and if it was, it was working.

Second tribute to go was Kael. I think he was going for the 'charming, loveable yet dangerous bad-boy thing'. I didn't like or trust him and I swear that him and Eleanor had something going on, but, he even got me laughing in his interview when he cracked a joke and scared sometimes when Caesar mentioned what tactics he was planning to use in the arena.

The tributes from two were cocky, violent and good-looking; a deadly combination.

I felt sorry for the tributes from three because they were best friends who were both reaped into the games. Their situation was quite similar to Xanthe and mine.

There was something in the district four tributes' eyes; something inhumane in the female's and something sweet in the male's. Not that the guy looked nice, he acted dark and cold throughout his interview, but something was there, something strange. The girl looked almost happy to be in the spotlight and her face lit up when mentioned that she was going to kill as much as possible and make it memorable for the audience.

Soon, it was Nadia's turn to get interviewed. She looked absolutely stunning and even though she only spoke quietly, she had the audience wrapped around her finger. If I was a Capitol, I would sponsor her because she was so adorable, sweet and innocent.

When it was Gretel's turn, my jaw hit the floor. She didn't look small and innocent anymore. They managed to make her look almost sixteen with the way she was dressed. She looked so nice and was very cheerful on stage. The Capitol ate it out of the palm of her hand but I saw through it; this wasn't Gretel at all. If you looked closely at her, you could tell by the look in her eyes that she was uncomfortable and she was trying so hard to keep up this act.

Her district partner, Timon, went on the stage to have his interview done. I remember the nasty words Gretel said about him but none of that showed on stage. She told me how has was a cold-hearted sexist who broke her sister's heart in two. Timon was a sweet boy; well he was on the stage. My heart turned over in my chest when he confessed that he was still in love with Reykel, Gretel's sister.

I had to go on straight after him and I didn't know how I could top him off.

Hoots and hollers were erupting from the crowd when I stepped out and Caesar gave my hand a little kiss.

"Wow, I feel enchanted to be breathing the same air as you," he put his hand towards his chest dramatically. He always knew what to say. Caesar turned towards the crowd and asked, "What do you think? Does Dynynia look stunning or what?"

I could hear a few whistles coming from the crowd over the sea of 'yes's'. "Thanks Caesar, but I wouldn't look like this without my wonderful prep team Ornovah, Akeela and Aleeka and my stylist, the beautiful Tamaeta!"

Caesar just laughed but then his face got dead serious, "So tell me about your family. Your reaping became the talk of Panem and I bet everyone can agree that they fell in love with you and your brother straight away."

I looked down but then quickly looked up again. My eyes threatened to spill tears but I decided to be brave and smiled at him, "I know why Panem fell in love with Xanthe. He is strong, nice, funny, caring, sweet and protective. Same with the rest of my four brothers, Tobiah, Livone, Voki and Bayou. They are my life and in that arena, I'm going to fight for them. I can guarantee that one of the Orka family will come out of this year's games as a victor!"

The crowd roared for some reason, supposedly I was doing something right.

"Of course! No doubt about it! Dynynia, what are you feeling about going into the games. The whole of Panem will be rooting for you but answer me truthfully, are you scared?"

"Truthfully," I asked lightly and he nodded. "Truthfully, I'm so scared. But at some point, I will have to stop running and turn around and face whoever wants me dead. The hard thing will be finding the courage to do it. As long as I can find myself in that arena and know that my family is there watching over me, I'll never starve or be lonely and that will help me in the arena."

The crowd watched in awe and hung on to every word that I said. I didn't really know what I was doing right but they loved it.

Caesar put a hand to his heart and sighed lovingly, "So, so beautiful. One last question before we move onto your brother, what was your favourite thing about the Capitol?"

I forced out a giggle but I was truly happy that he ended the interview on a light note, "The smells! Everywhere I go something mesmerising tickles my sense! A favourite of my being pineapple! I love pineapple!"

He laughed and held my hand up, "Dynynia, from district seven, everyone!"

**-XXX-**

All of the interviews were pretty enjoyable. Xanthe had the crowd going nuts! He looked even more handsome in his suit and a few Capitol women threw him roses. When he mentioned me his eyes filled up with love. Even though I didn't have the best life, I wouldn't change anything. I had the best family ever which some people don't even get to have and which I was very greatful for.

Eleanor did well in her interview as well. Her dress made her look like a princess.

As much as I wanted to stay up and talk to Xanthe all night, sleep slowly drifted over me. It was good that I got a good night's sleep before the games but this was my last day alive with Xanthe and the people I loved.

When I woke, I struggled to get up. Then I realised that I fell asleep in Xanthe's arms on the couch. No one bother to wake us up because they understood.

I thought that I would be crying all day but either I got stronger or the realisation hadn't kicked in yet.

**-XXX-**

As I walked down the dark hall, the one that lead to towards my death, my body started trembling with fear.

"Dynynia!" Xanthe called out, charging down the halls. He hugged me tightly and I saw that peacekeepers were trying to pull him away. I couldn't hold the tears in any longer and they just started pouring out like a waterfall.

He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before he was torn away from me, "I love you!"

"I love you too!"

And then he was gone.

**-XXX-**

Tamaeta held me by my shoulders, leading my limp body towards a room.

"Honey, don't cry! I you cry, I cry. And if I cry, shit will go down," Tamaeta started sniffling. "Mind my language."

She pulled me into one last bear hug and I sobbed quietly into her chest.

"One more minute," a robotic voice called.

My heart was racing and I couldn't breathe anymore. Tamaeta wiped the tears away from my face and then ushered me into a tube.

"Be strong for me. Be strong for Xanthe. Be strong for all of your brothers. Be strong for district seven. You show Panem what you've got and know that everybody will be watching over you."

After she spoke, the tube closed and I stuck my hand across the glass. Tamaeta put her hand up against the glass as well and our hands perfectly matched.

"I'll mi-ss yo-u," my voice cracked and was barely audible.

"I'll miss you too," she stated solemnly.

I closed my eyes and hundreds of thoughts were racing through my mind.

'_Just run!'_

'_But you can't survive without food so just grab a backpack!'_

'_Don't trust anyone but Xanthe in the arena!'_

'_But alliances are important!'_

"Twenty seconds."

My eyes went wide and I looked at Tamaeta for the last time. The tube started to rise and quickly, a bright light shone over me. I got a good look at my surroundings.

The tributes were in a line, in no specific order, on a small island. The supplies were on a different island under a hut like thing. I could smell the salt in the air so the Cornucopia could be ruled out as a water supply this year. To get to the supplies, you have to swim a fair distance. Also, to get to the mainland, which was a dense forest surrounding the two islands in a circle, you had to swim for about two minutes. District four had an advantage there.

All I could see in that distance was a mountain covered in snow but I could bet you that this place had many secrets for us to find out.

"Eleven."

"Ten."

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

_Here goes nothing…_

"One."

**-XXX-**

***DISCLAIMER* Yes, I did use some quotes from the actual books so I own no right towards them. If something sounds too smart for me to write or oddly familiar, it is from the book.**

**The dresses (Just take away the spaces):**

**I JUST REALISED THAT THESE LINKS DON'T WORK. I WILL TRY AND SOMEHOW GET THEM TO WORK NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Riki- : / / w w w . missesdressy satin-feathered-dress-night-moves-allure-p-24328 . h t m l**

**Luna- : / / w w w . missesdressy sequined-sweetheart-tulle-dress-night-moves-allure-p-24341 . h t m l**

**Harleigh- : / / w w w . missesdressy 22376-chiffon-dress-pretty-maids-p-16017 . h t m l**

**Viola- : / / w w w . missesdressy floor-length-neck-gown-atria-p-6729 . h t m l**

**Nadia- : / / w w w . missesdressy taffeta-short-dress-faviana-p-11941 . h t m l**

**Gretel- : / / w w w . missesdressy charmeuse-dress-faviana-p-17871 . h t m l**

**Dynynia- : / / w w w . missesdressy 21447-dress-lara-designs-p-14653 . h t m l**

**Iris- : / / w w w . missesdressy 4607-dress-jasz-couture-p-18242 . h t m l**

**Amaryllis- : / / w w w . missesdressy 31001-dress-lara-designs-p-14635 . h t m l**

**Stella- : / / w w w . missesdressy banded-mini-dress-sherri-hill-p-21513 . h t m l**

**Harlow- : / / w w w . missesdressy neck-gown-jovani-mother-bride-p-7348 . h t m l**

**Eleanor- : / / w w w . missesdressy strapless-sequin-accent-ball-gown-sherri-hill-p-20606 . h t m l**

**I decided to give little details about the female to you so here it is:**

**(In district order)**

**NAME: Riki  
AGE: 15  
HAIR COLOUR: Platinum blond  
EYE COLOUR: Steel blue**

**NAME: Luna  
AGE: 17  
HAIR COLOUR: Jet black  
EYE COLOUR: Electric blue**

**NAME: Harleigh  
AGE: 15  
HAIR COLOUR: Chocolate brown  
EYE COLOUR: Mahogany**

**NAME: Viola  
AGE: 18  
HAIR COLOUR: Burgundy  
EYE COLOUR: Honey**

**NAME: Nadia  
AGE: 13  
HAIR COLOUR: Ash brown  
EYE COLOUR: Celeste**

**NAME: Gretel  
AGE: 12  
HAIR COLOUR: Russet  
EYE COLOUR: Harlequin**

**NAME: Dynynia  
AGE: 13  
HAIR COLOUR: Golden  
EYE COLOUR: Turquoise**

**NAME: Iris  
AGE: 18  
HAIR COLOUR: Beige  
EYE COLOUR: Emerald**

**NAME: Amaryllis  
AGE: 17  
HAIR COLOUR: Light auburn  
EYE COLOUR: Amethyst**

**NAME: Stella  
AGE: 18  
HAIR COLOUR: Light ash blond  
EYE COLOUR: Hazel**

**NAME: Harlow  
AGE: 17  
HAIR COLOUR: Dark brunette  
EYE COLOUR: Coal**

**NAME: Eleanor  
AGE: 14  
HAIR COLOUR: Copper blond  
EYE COLOUR: Amber**

**Before I finish I would like you to know that I do not own the image. If you type 'side profile' into google images you can find it yourself.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Check out 'The Story of Annie and Finnick' by LRoseC. It is one of my all-time favourite stories ever! It is absolutely perfect and magnificently written. I started reading it again a few weeks ago and I remembered how perfect it was so I decided to share it with you guys. Finnick and Annie is my second favourite pairing in the Hunger Games and this depicts their lives perfectly! Please read it! If anyone was wondering, my third favourite is Katniss and Peeta. I feel so sorry for Gale but still I like Peeta better.**

**And please give suggestions of the different terrains that could be in the arena and other events/traps that I could incorporate into it.**

**-XXX-**

**Dynynia's P.O.V.**

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

_Here goes nothing…_

"One."

Most of the tributes dived forward into the water but I didn't. I stood there frozen in time, for probably only one second, but it felt like forever. Everything happening in front of me was just a big blur and my mind was racing a million miles an hour.

Quickly, I turned around and dived into the water; swimming directly away from the other tributes and the supplies. The water wasn't too deep but if I was standing on the bottom there still would probably be a good metre above me until the surface.

By the time I reached the mainland, my legs were getting all cramped up. I wasn't the strongest swimmer but evidently not many of the other tributes were too, because when I looked around, a few of them were still swimming.

I quickly scanned the area for Xanthe but he was long gone. A breath caught in my throat when I saw a few dead bodies already; three floating face down in the water, blood all around the water surrounding them, and two cut up near the supplies.

No matter how much I wanted to know who were gone already, I had to keep running away from this place. Plus, if I looked at the bloodbath mess for any longer, I might gain a memory that would scare me for life.

After running for who knows how long, my legs were screaming out for me to stop and my heart was beating faster than a cheetah runs.

Tamaeta had put my hair in a single, high-ponytail on my head and I could feel it whipping my neck.

I just kept running until I met the harsh forest floor. My body was flat against the dirt beneath me and I turned to face the sky, which was blocked by the tree tops. I put my hands behind my head and tears started to fall down my cheeks, making it even more impossible for me to breathe.

'_Be strong for me. Be strong for Xanthe. Be strong for all of your brothers. Be strong for district seven. You show Panem what you've got and know that everybody will be watching over you.'_

My head shot up as the sound of Tamaeta's voice rang throughout my head. By now I was deeply panting and almost immediately I grabbed my throat. I needed water real bad.

I took a closer look at my surroundings and smiled widely; just like home. I inhaled the fresh air around me and recognised the familiar smell of pine.

I needed to get as far as I could but I decided that my body couldn't handle any more running. My walking turned into jogging occasionally but it went back to walking when I felt like mush.

Moss! There was moss on a tree and I decided to walk just a little bit further to find some water, there had to be some around here somewhere.

After another full minute of walking, more like dragging my feet across the grass, I reached a small lake. My body practically threw itself into it and I rolled around for a few seconds before letting the cool liquid enter my throat. Water never tasted so good before.

I knew it wasn't safe around here because other tributes needed water too, and in some previous Hunger Games there was only one safe water source. My thirst was quenched but I never wanted to feel dehydration again, so I stared at the lake longingly.

Right on cue, a little silver parachute came floating down and I caught it in my hands. There was a note on top of it.

'_It only cost your sponsors a few dollars but it could save your life –Velon.'_

I opened the box and inside was a metal water bottle. What surprised me was that I even had sponsors. I didn't do anything spectacular, did I?

Even though there were probably better things to watch than me drinking water, there was a slight chance that the camera crew were focused on me so I gently whispered into the air, "Thank you."

In no time, my bottle was filled with water and I swung it around my neck.

'_Tree with a broken branch. Daisy patch. Heart shaped stone.'_ I whipped my wet eyes as I tried to memorise the area so that I could remember it when I needed to come back.

My mind ran over my family. How was Xanthe coping? Were the boys back home watching me right now? I also thought of Eleanor, Gretel and Nadia; were they still alive or were they one of those lifeless bodies at the Cornucopia? Where were the careers going to set up camp this year?

I stopped thinking and I slowly jogged until I literally could not take another step. There was a big tree in front of me with thick branches so I decided to stay there until the morning. Since I had heaps of experience climbing trees, I was at the top in no sweat. Sleep easily took over me.

**-XXX-**

I was woken up by large sounds.

_**BOOM!**_ _**BOOM!**_

In the sky was the faces of the district three tributes; the best friends who were thrown into an arena with no hope. The girl, Harleigh, had mahogany coloured eyes that bore through your soul. Mahogany coloured eyes that would never see another day. The boy, Jonah, had a baby face that reminded me of little Johanna back home.

_**BOOM!**_

My whole world shattered and a lump rose in my throat.

Nadia.

Nadia was dead. Her innocent face was floating in the sky, making the stars look ugly in comparison.

It wasn't fair. She didn't deserve to die! No one deserved to die, besides President Snow that is…

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

The boys from district eight, nine, ten, eleven and twelve were all dead. That included Jago. Poor little Jago.

These kids deserved more than this. I hated the Hunger Games. I absolutely hated it but I was going to play the Capitol's little game, on my own conditions that is.

My stomach started to grumble and I realised just how hungry I was. It was too dark but right on cue, the sky started to turn light. It was almost unnatural, most likely done by the Gamemakers. In a matter of minutes the whole arena was lit, ready for another day of slaughter. How many were going to die today?

I shrugged these thoughts from my mind and carefully climbed down the tree. The water bottle around my neck was full so I decided to take a few sips before trying to find food. I started to walk forward, jumping at every sound that I heard. Suddenly, I heard a bird sweetly singing into the air. I looked around for the bird and it landed on my head. This made me giggle slightly but I abruptly stopped when I remembered that another tribute could be anywhere.

The bird jumped down from my head into my hands. I took a closer look at the bird in front of me, it was small and black. It had bright pink eyes and flecks of pink on its body. Its beak was hooked and it had a strange blue swirl on it.

A large flock of the birds flew over me and the one in my hands joined the group. I don't know why but I decided to follow them.

After about half an hour of fast walking, I wondered why I hadn't encountered another tribute yet. The arena must have been big…

My legs started to ache and one by one, the flock of birds started to disband, leaving me clueless in the middle of nowhere.

Suddenly, I heard a wave of profanities being spewed out from someone. My first instinct was to turn around and run but the person sounded like they were in trouble.

"_It's the Hunger Games. Just turn around and leave them!" _But I couldn't. I ran forward and I swear my jaw brushed the ground when I reached a huge patch of bananas. There was at least two hundred banana trees scattered around, each one most likely genetically altered by the Capitol as they were the same height as the forest trees around them.

Something wasn't right; why would they just give you an infinite supply of bananas? I trudged my way through the rows of banana trees until I saw a figure in the distance. If I wasn't mistaken, it was the district eight tribute, Iris.

She looked up and caught my gaze, her face was curled up in concentration, "I won't kill you if you help me."

I hesitantly walked forward. My only choices were to run and have her catch me or to help her and possibly gain an ally in the arena.

Iris grabbed my wrist and pulled me along until we reached a clearing in the middle of the trees. There were stones arranged to make words reading _'one in two hundred are safe to eat, the one with the bird will give you a treat'_. Iris rubbed the nape of her neck with her right hand and turned to face me.

"I don't get it! At first I thought it meant that the banana tree with a bird on it has bananas safe to eat, but all of the freaking trees have stupid birds on it!"

Her clearly frustrated face turned into one of curiosity when I grew a happy grin.

"Follow me."

I walked around the rows of banana trees, tracing my fingers along the birds carved into them.

"What are you doing?" Iris whispered behind me, cautiously looking around to make sure no one was following us. I just turned around and gave her a reassuring smile.

After only one minute tops, I found what I was looking for; a banana tree with a small and black bird sporting bright pink eyes and flecks of pink on its body. Its beak was hooked and it had a strange blue swirl on it, just like the ones I encountered before.

I didn't think it was fair that I understood the riddle and the other tributes didn't, but hey, I couldn't complain.

I ran to the tree and said, "This tree. Trust me." To prove my confidence that these bananas were edible, I peeled one and stuck it into my mouth. My mouth was filled with pure bliss as the banana felt so good against my tongue.

Iris twitched a smile and ate one too. Her head darted from side to side before she reached into her backpack, grabbing out an empty bag and filling it with six bananas. She gave me a quick once over before sighing, "You don't have anything but that water bottle do you?"

I simply shook my head.

"Here, have this." She handed me the belt which was wrapped around her waist. It was holding two small throwing knives and one fairly large knife. She then took out a huge water bottle and refilled my bottle.

Iris shot me a genuine smile before giving me a good-natured salute, "Good luck. May the odds be in you favour." And then she was off.

I realised that there was also some rope in the belt she gave me so I got some bananas and tied them up to my body. Kind of like a DIY backpack.

I saw the familiar bird land in front of me and I spoke to it silently, _"Thank you."_

Small snowflakes hit my skin and I opened my mouth, capturing some on my tongue. It didn't snow often in district seven. As soon as the snow fell I knew that it was going to be cold soon. I pulled out a knife and cut off as many banana leaves as I could carry.

Silently, I made my way through the forest, trying to find a suitable enough tree to stay in for a while. All of them were too high or not covered enough.

'_Tree with a broken branch. Daisy patch. Heart shaped stone.' _I knew that my tree from this morning was near. I passed the lake and started to jog. The snow was falling pretty heavily by now. It didn't take too long before I reached my tree so I climbed up it and lay on a branch. Before I covered myself with banana leaves, I took a quick sip of water and ate some of my banana that I didn't finish before.

**-XXX-**

**Eleanor's P.O.V.**

It was snowing and I was so cold to the point where I was shivering. I had no food, no water, no shelter and my body was exhausted. My whole day consisted of running aimlessly through the woods and every time I tried to sleep, I just saw dead bodies being cut up into pieces. More specifically, Nadia's body being cut up into pieces.

I looked up to see a run-down shack and I decided to stay there for a while. At least it would cover me from the snow.

The shack was nothing special but it had some worn out furniture and, surprisingly, a running refrigerator. I opened the refrigerator cautiously and let out a sigh of relief when there was a baked cake in it.

My body just wanted to devour the cake but my head told me that it wasn't safe. I moved my head closer to the cake and sniffed it, only then realising that it had the distinctive smell of Vekkels. Vekkels smelled really nice but I knew for a fact that they were poisonous. When you bit into a Vekkel, the poison took about twenty-four hours to settle in and then rushed throughout your body, sending painful little shocks through you, torturing you until your last breath. My mother told me that eating a Vekkel was one of the most painful ways to die.

I threw the cake against the closest wall in frustration with all the little energy I had left. Tears started to pour out of my eyes. I was so hungry, tired and dehydrated.

_**BOOM!**_

Another tribute dead. At first I thought that the tribute was me until I was snapped back into life by various laughs were erupting from outside. I took a little peep outside the window only to see a pack of five tributes, most likely the careers. Kael. He wasn't there. Was the cannon that just cracked his? I hoped not…

Quickly, I ducked my head and looked for ways to get out. There was no back door or closets. The Careers were getting closer to the shack when I saw a floorboard sticking up. I grabbed the floorboard and, for once in my life, was greatful of my size as I could fit in the little spot underneath.

My heart was beating so fast I swear that the Careers could hear it. I could feel them stepping over the top of me and prayed that they wouldn't find out my hiding spot.

Something almost as bad as being caught happened when I heard a male Career declare, "We are staying here for the night".

I'll be dead before nightfall.

**-XXX-**

**Did you like the chapter? Tell me your favourite character so far and which dress you like the most. Before I go on, I am going to ask you all a question. Who else thinks that Logan Lerman is the best looking guy to ever live?**

**Oh and just for fun, I might start to cast some characters :P I only have one so far and that is Gabriella Wilde as Riki (District one). I'm open to suggestions!**

**To view the dresses, write the normal triple w thing with a dot at the start then add the dot 'h' 't' 'm' 'l' thing at the end. Also, take away the spaces.**

**The dresses:**

**Riki- missesdressy satin-feathered-dress-night-moves-allure-p-24328**

**Luna- missesdressy sequined-sweetheart-tulle-dress-night-moves-allure-p-24341**

**Harleigh- missesdressy 22376-chiffon-dress-pretty-maids-p-16017**

**Viola- missesdressy floor-length-neck-gown-atria-p-6729**

**Nadia- missesdressy taffeta-short-dress-faviana-p-11941**

**Gretel- missesdressy charmeuse-dress-faviana-p-17871**

**Dynynia- missesdressy 21447-dress-lara-designs-p-14653**

**Iris- missesdressy 4607-dress-jasz-couture-p-18242**

**Amaryllis- missesdressy 31001-dress-lara-designs-p-14635 **

**Stella- missesdressy banded-mini-dress-sherri-hill-p-21513**

**Harlow- missesdressy neck-gown-jovani-mother-bride-p-7348**

**Eleanor- missesdressy strapless-sequin-accent-ball-gown-sherri-hill-p-20606**

**Open to criticism but no flames! Tell me if there are any errors.**


End file.
